


revelation.

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Prompt: For the requests what about thor accidentally finding out about dashingfrost and confronting them?





	revelation.

Thor is impatient as he waits just inside Loki’s quarters, his hands in the pockets of his traveling cloak. There is an excellent festival occurring in the village to the south west, just an hour’s ride away, and he is  _intent_  on bringing Loki with him. Of late, his brother has been quiet and withdrawn, even more so than usual, and although Loki is smiling more at the dinner table, although he seems more relaxed… Thor cannot help but worry.

No, no, best indeed to bring his brother out of this new shell he has settled in, as soon as he returns from the library.

He glances to the side table, where a letter rests on the varnished wood. Thor recognises the polished, looping script of Fandral on the page, and he frowns slightly, taking a step forward and drawing up the page. 

_My dearest,_

_Norns, how it ails me to be parted from you. Every night I sleep in my own bed, I am assailed with an unspeakable, creeping cold that settles hard on my flesh, like some insatiable curse: I shift in my slumber, reaching to touch my fingers to your hair or draw my palm o’er the hard planes of your back… And yet, of course, you are not there. How it makes my heart ache to entertain the flirtations of the women and men that hang off my arm, to pretend any of them might hold a candle to your enduring love–_

Thor freezes, hearing a step in the hall, and then he hears stifled laughter. Stepping back, holding the letter tight to his chest, he slips behind the curtain that separates the small entrance and the rest of Loki’s quarters. The door opens, and he somebody stumble.

“You pushed me!” Fandral says, indignant and astonished. “I cannot believe you–” The door clicks closed. “You  _bully_.”

“A bully? I?”

“ _Yes_ , you– Unhand me. You scoundrel.” Loki’s laughter, quiet and full of genuine joy, and then Fandral’s own laugh, warm and liquid on the air. “I’m being quite serious. Let me go.”

“And what will you do if I don’t?” Loki asks: Thor can hear the smile in his voice, and he feels  _sick_. Is this truly the secret he has been keeping? Not merely a secret liaison, not merely a liaison with a man, but with  _Fandral,_ one of Thor’s closest compatriots, one of his dearest friends - he is betrayed twice over. 

“Why, I may just have to kiss you. What say you to that?”

“Well, I–”

“Loki.” Loki scrambles back from Fandral as if burned, and Fandral’s shoulders hit the wall as he leans away from Thor’s brother. The letter held in a tight grip in his hand, Thor advances on Fandral, but immediately Loki is between them, staring Thor in the face. 

“What are you doing in my quarters?” Loki demands, and he shoves Thor back with a burst of seidr that burns the front of his cloak, snatching the letter from Thor’s hand and holding it to his breast. “How  _dare_  you? You would presume to slip into my rooms whilst I am abroad, and would–”

“I was waiting to take you to Southaven, for the bard’s festival,” Thor says lowly. “You have been most reclusive, as of late. I see that you have not been alone.”

“ **Get out,** ” Loki snaps, and he uses his god voice to issue the order: it thrums through the room like a shockwave, and Thor can see Fandral flinch behind him, one hand loosely held on Loki’s shoulder. Thor remains unflinching, his jaw set.

“How long?” he asks, directing the question to Fandral over Loki’s shoulder.

“Perhaps you should do as he says,” Fandral suggests. 

“Tell me  _how long_ ,” Thor growls, “or you can consider our friendship terminated.”

“Say nothing,” Loki whispers. 

“Really? I have no right to–”

“No! You have  _no right_!” This time, when the burst of seidr comes, it hits Thor hard enough to shove him across the room, and Thor loses his balance, hitting hard against the stone wall behind him. There is a dangerous fury in Loki’s eyes, a glitter of green that tears through the blue pigment, and Thor clenches his hands into fists as his sides. “You have no right to demand  _anything_ , when you have broken my trust by entering my quarters, perusing my correspondence at your leisure, and so daring to  _hide_  when you hear me enter!”

“And this?” Thor demands, gesturing to Fandral. “You would expect me to allow my supposed  _fellow_  to bed my brother?”

“It is not your privilege to allow or  _disallow_  who I might choose to bed,” Loki snaps. 

“That isn’t– You are twisting my  _words_ ,” Thor growls, shoving Loki in the chest. “I thought you must be hiding something, some horrible thing - but not  _this_. A man!”

“Would you rather I carry him on my arm through the halls of the palace?” Loki asks, half-hysterically. “Would you rather I see him  _die_  for daring to touch a prince in so unmanly a manner?”

“Loki,” Fandral says softly, and Loki heaves in a breath as Fandral’s hand touches his arm, drawing Loki to face him. He glances at Thor, and Thor can see the genuine fear in his eyes, in the curl of his lips, even as he feigns a needed adjustment at Loki’s collar. “Thor, you can’t… If you tell anyone, I’m a dead man.”

“Father wouldn’t–”

“Father wouldn’t,” Loki interrupts him. “But the people would  _demand_  it. It is bad enough that I am ergi, but to be corrupted… It would be looked upon as treason.” There is a storm of emotions in Thor’s chest, and he looks down at Loki’s hands, where Fandral is holding them both. 

“You thought I would wish my shield mate dead, for the way his tastes run?” Thor asks, his voice slightly tremulous, and he sees the relief in Loki’s shoulders as the tension fades away.

“I thought you might act rashly, and stupidly, in the face of a supposed aggressor drawing into my bed chamber,” Loki replies tartly, and Fandral gives Thor the shakiest of smiles.

“A year,” he says. “Come Góa.”

“It started in spring time?” Thor asks.

“We swam together in the lake outside Skerrig.”

“That lake is freezing in Góa.” Fandral laughs, a little awkwardly.

“Yes… Loki had to pull me out.” Thor looks between Loki’s small ghost of a smile, and Fandral’s self-deprecating grin.

“You’re happy? Each of you?”

“Yes,” Loki says.

“Unspeakably happy.” Fandral says. 

“I will keep your secret,” Thor says, lowly, and immediately Fandral moves: dragging Loki with him, despite Loki’s grunt of protest, he throws his arm over Thor’s shoulder, hugging him and Loki both tightly, and Loki stiffly endures the whole experience, even as Thor laughs, awkwardly, and drags his brother into the hug. “Fandral, if you ever hurt him…”

“He’ll kill me,” Fandral agrees.

“ _I’ll_  kill you,” Thor corrects.

“Not if I get there first,” Loki mutters. Thor laughs, despite himself. “We ought to the bard’s festival.”

“You should come,” Thor says to Fandral. “We shall go together.” Fandral hesitates, for a long moment, and then he nods.

They all go. And when Loki disappears, and when a maiden with flowers in her hair begins to hang off Fandral’s arm as they sing songs together, as they listen to poetry and watch dancers with flame and ice alike… Thor cannot help the slight smile on his face.

It is dangerous. Unspeakably dangerous. But Loki’s smile when he looks at Fandral…

Thor has never  _seen_  his brother so happy. Perhaps it is worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/ask). Requests always open.


End file.
